


Closets

by LadyOneiroi



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOneiroi/pseuds/LadyOneiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soc girls aren't supposed to have such filthy minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closets

Marcia had always liked taking risks. Ever since she was little, she liked being a bit of a daredevil, always running out and doing stupid things just because she could. Her parents swore she should have been a son.

Cherry had always put up with her best friend’s wild streak, ever since they were children. She liked that part of Marcia, the way she could be so carefree. It had been that devil may care attitude that had brought them together in private, after all. Cherry was thrilled whenever Marcia came up with some wild scheme and drug her secret girlfriend along for the ride.

There were times when she hit a breaking point, though.

"We are not doing this."

Marcia smiled sweetly at her secret lover, leaning in to Cherry’s personal space. “Cherry." she purred, trying to act cute. That always got Cherry’s resolve to fail, but not today. The redhead stayed as stony-faced as she had been when told what Marcia’s intent was.

"You are not going to get me in that closet."

There was something horribly wrong with Marcia for even suggesting the pair make-out in her girlfriend’s closet while said lovers Grandparents were over. Cherry started swearing up and down she would dump the girl for this breech of protocol. Her grandma could hear as well as a dog, for God’s sake, Marcia knew that. Did she want to get caught?

"Cherry." Marcia whined, reaching for the ginger’s hand, which was rapidly pulled away. “Don’t touch me, you creep." The brunette only laughed at her girlfriend’s anger. “It’ll be fun."

"We will be caught."

"Not if you can keep quiet for once."

Cherry’s face went as red as her hair and she moved to pull away from Marcia. She frowned and reached out for the ginger, hugging her around the waist.

"I’m sorry."

"You should be."

Marcia lifted her girlfriend up and yanked her into the open closet with a laugh, Cherry cursing in a rather unladylike manner the whole way.

"I am not going to kiss you." Cherry huffed as the door closed behind them.

"Who said anything about kissing, beautiful?"

Marcia sat down with Cherry and pulled an abandoned pink blanket around them, arms enveloping the redhead again as Marcia rested her head against her sweethearts pale shoulder.

"You have a filthy mind, Sherri Valance."

**Author's Note:**

> It Came From My Tumblr.
> 
> I went on a femslash request rampage several days ago and this was one of the prompts.
> 
> Critiques adored, and thanks for reading!


End file.
